Ao no Tsuzuki
Ao no Tsuzuki (蒼のつづき), translated as "Ongoing Blue", is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, Mariko Ide. It appears on her ninth single of the same name, her last single under the avex tune label. The song is a tie-in collaboration with Kessen II and acts as the game's image song. An abridged version of it plays during the credits movie earned after completing Wei's story. Credits :Lyrics: Kyoko Okita, Satsuki Kato :Composition: Kyoko Okita, Makito Hoshi, Satsuki Kato :avex tune label Lyrics Kanji= :雲の影から 蒼い空が :恐いくらい 果てなく見えてる :汚れた僕を 吐き出せたら :迷わないで そこに行けるのに :あまりにも長い時を 繋がれて生きてきた :心の中を覗けと 告げる :天使が 今 :自由という 永遠の孤独 抱いて :空を翔けるように 生きていこう :夢の果てにつづく 虹をわたり :いつか辿り着こう 見果てぬ場所へ :あの日心に 嘘をついた :強がって 眠ったふりした :今ではひとり 残されてる :傷ついた 飛べない鳥だね :抑えられない想いは 届かない場所にある :土砂降りの夜が明けて 叫ぶ すべてが さぁ :自由という 永遠の孤独 抱いて :空を翔けるように 生きていこう :夢の羽をつけて 翼ひろげ :強く感じるままに 羽ばたきだそう 今 :自由という 永遠の孤独 抱いて :空を翔けるように 生きていこう :夢の果てにつづく 虹をわたり :いつか辿り着こう 見果てぬ場所へ :自由という 永遠の孤独 抱いて :空を翔けるように 生きていこう :夢の羽をつけて 翼ひろげ :強く感じるままに 羽ばたきだそう |-|Romaji= :kumo no kage kara aoi sora ga :kowaikurai hatenaku mieteru :yogoreta boku wo haki-dasetara :mayowanaide soko ni ikerunoni :amari ni mo nagai toki wo tsunagarete ikitekita :kokoro no naka wo nozoke to tsugeru :tenshi ga ima :jiyuu to iu eien no kodoku daite :sora wo kakeruyouni ikiteikou :yume no hate ni tsuzuku miji wo watari :itsuka tadori tsukou mihatemu bashou he :ano hi kokoro ni uso wo tsuita :tsuyogatte nemuttafurishita :ima de wa hitori nokosareteru :kizutsuita tobenai tori da ne :osaeranai omoi wa todokanai bashou ni aru :doshaburi no yoru ga akete sakebu subete ga saa :jiyuu to iu eien no kodoku daite :sora wo kakeruyouni ikiteikou :yume no hane wo tsukete tsubasa hiroge :tsuyoku kanjiru mama ni habatakidasou ima :jiyuu to iu eien no kodoku daite :sora wo kakeruyouni ikiteikou :yume no hate ni tsuzuku miji wo watari :itsuka tadori tsukou mihatemu bashou he :jiyuu to iu eien no kodoku daite :sora wo kakeruyouni ikiteikou :yume no hane wo tsukete tsubasa hiroge :tsuyoku kanjiru mama ni habatakidasou |-|English Translation= :From the shadow of the clouds, I see the blue sky :and its daunting eternal blue :If someone as filthy as me was exiled, :I wouldn't hesitate to go there :I've been chained down here for much too long :But, if you were to peek inside my mind, :an angel would herald for me now :I embrace the eternal loneliness known as freedom :and live as though I can soar towards the sky, :to reach the end of dreams over the rainbow, :until I reach that place concealed from me :That day I lied to my heart :by acting tough and pretending to be asleep :But now, that I have been alone, :I feel the pain of a bird who can't fly :My hungry desires can be found in a place beyond my reach :I let it all out in this night of pelting rain, come now :I embrace the eternal loneliness known as freedom :and live as though I can soar towards the sky :I sprout the wings of dreams and spread them proud, :feeling strong as though I can take flight, now :I embrace the eternal loneliness known as freedom :and live as though I can soar towards the sky, :to reach the end of dreams over the rainbow, :until I reach the place beyond my sight :I embrace the eternal loneliness known as freedom :and live as though I can soar towards the sky :I sprout the wings of dreams and spread them proud, :feeling strong as though I can take flight External Links *Official avex listing with a free sample *Music video recording Category: Songs